Reunited
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: It's been 7 long years since Nezumi has seen Shion. Nezumi is overcome with worry from many rumors on his trip so he starts heading back to No.6. While on his way back he see's someone he definitely did not expect this far away from home. NezumiXShion.


**I re-did this again and turned it in to a one-shot. The original beta reader was Scarlet Snow but I changed most of the story so really it's just my work now. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunited<strong>

Nezumi hadn't seen Shion or anyone else from his past in the last 7 years. That's not to say he hadn't missed Shion; because he definitely did miss the white haired male, but he never could gather up enough courage to return after basically abandoning the younger.

For the last couple weeks he had been hearing different rumors about how the wall around No.6 had finally finished being been re-built, and how No.6 had gone back almost instantly to the way it used to be. When Nezumi started hearing about these rumors a small bubble of worry started to form within him; when the worry finally became too much he had decided to go back. Nezumi had been travelling for many long weeks; he still had quite a distance left to go before he would arrive at his destination. So after figuring out how far he was from No.6 still; and how much longer it would take him to get there he decided to stop and take a break.

After resting in the wonder spot he had picked for quite a while Nezumi decided on sleeping there for the night. The area was made up of gorgeous and thick forests that he though looked wonderful; the only bad thing about the area was that it seemed to be plagued with constant kidnappings due to the fact it was a slave trading route. That didn't worry him to much though because he could easily handle himself against a couple of slave traders if need be, but still just to be safe he climbed up and made himself a nice place to sleep in a really tall tree. He quietly on a large, stable branch; he allowed himself to relax quite a bit as he rested his back against the tree trunk. He tried his hardest not to fall asleep but in the end he still did.

* * *

><p>When Nezumi heard the sounds of chains coming from the distance he was instantly startled awake. When he opened his eye's he saw a bunch of people walking from a distance until they passed underneath him. The group was full of people that walked with their wrists chained; each person in the group was completely covered in a different cover robe as they were forced to walk at the traders pace. The people leading them that didn't have cloaks on were clearly the slave traders. Nezumi didn't really like what they were doing, but he didn't care too much at first either; it was the men's business and lively hood which without being given a good enough reason he wouldn't interfere in it.<p>

He watched the group carefully noticing that there was about 13 of them that Nezumi thought were slaves but one stood out to him more than the rest of them. The one walking slowly in the very back had long white hair peeking out of the hood, and Nezumi was sure that the white haired person was the only one in the entire group to actually notice his presence up in the tree. Nezumi thought that when he was spotted the slave would do something to cause the traders to notice Nezumi but the person did nothing. This slave definitely was starting to rouse Nezumi's curiosity to higher levels than it had been at in months. Even after the group of people were almost out of sight Nezumi just watched the one in the back walking forward slowly. Nezumi was about to leave and continue on his way to No.6 when the white haired person turned to look at him. When he saw the person's eyes he knew who it was instantly; he could never forget someone who was so important to him.

Nezumi watched the person intently as the light from the rising sun flashed off of his oh so familiar red eyes; ones that Nezumi he had wanted to see for so many years now.

Nezumi said in disbelief at who he had just seen, "Shi...on?"

The person smiled and nodded his head; before he continued to walk with the group because of the pull on his wrists. He could do nothing as he was pulled forward along with the group. Nezumi's mind was having a hard time understanding how Shion could be here in this situation, but at that moment Nezumi didn't care he jumped out of the tree and followed them at a reasonable distance. He needed to be close enough to make sure that it was definitely Shion; and then he also needed to be close enough so that he knew it was safe to attack to save the male.

Nezumi followed closely with this group towards the trader's destination. He watched as each one of the slaves had their cloaks removed, and continued to watch as they were shown to the sick people who were currently waiting to buy them. All of them that he had seen so far were fairly well endowed women and had been going for 10 to 30 bags full of gold coins each. When the 9th slave had his cloak removed; Nezumi though that it was also a very small breasted young woman, but he found out that he was wrong when someone began to announce details on the person from a speaker on the side, "Now for the first of our last four special slaves; these are cute males that we specially looked for after getting many requests; we 'kidnapped' them all just to please our wonderful clients. They are for you special buyers out there! They may cost a little more but don't you agree that it is definitely worth it," the announcer said in a loud booming voice.

All of the people in the audience shouted, "Come on hurry and give us some juicy details on this cutie!"

The sale went on and very quickly the 9th slave was sold off; and then the announcer continued his job "Ok, so now onto number 10. He is a sexy 21 year old, black haired, green eyed virgin from the Chrono's area in No.6. Let's start the bidding at 40 bags of gold coins, do I hear 40?"

The bids instantly started rising rapidly 50 bags, 80, 100, 200... 500

The announcer yelled and pointed at a man in the front row, "Sold for 500 to the man in the front row! Come collect your slave."

Nezumi watched as they sold the next two special slaves and then waited for a few minutes. All of a sudden the announcer said that they had to get number 13 ready. Everyone waited for about 20 minutes until number 13 was ready. He came out in a pure black dress that made his white hair jump out at you, and it made his red eye's so vibrant that you might almost not believe him to be human. Nezumi knew instantly that the person currently standing in front of him was the only person in the world that he had truly loved. Nezumi looked into Shion's eyes and then dashed out of his hiding place as he ran out of the bush that he had been hiding in. He took the throwing knives that he had gotten from a dead body a few days ago from his belt and killed everyone close to where Shion was standing. Then Nezumi grabbed Shion's arm and began to run.

Shion asked in a very angry voice, "What are you doing Nezumi? Are you stupid? They're going to come after you."

Nezumi almost dropped Shion when he heard that but instead he replied, "Me! What are you doing idiot? Why were you with them? I'm pretty sure you know those people are dangerous!"

Shion shouted back, "Well; I'm pretty sure you heard them! They stalked and kidnapped all of us!"

Nezumi was shocked and replied, "Why didn't you try to fight them when you saw me! Why didn't you say something?"

Shion sighed, "Obviously! If I did say or try anything they would have caught you! They don't have a problem with kidnapping long haired, handsome guys."

"It doesn't matter what would have happened to me! What about you!"

"I gave up; 2 years I came to a realization that you weren't coming back for me! So I just gave up and let them take me because my life was already over without you! The moment you left … since the walls came down I've been running and hiding from the No.6 government. I've been caught 62 times and escaped 62 times! Every time they catch me they do terrible things to me! I've had to cut 22 different tracking devices out of my body! I've killed a lot of people Nezumi."

Nezumi was both mad and scared when he heard what Shion said, "But I promised I would come back for you! I have been trying to get back for quite a while now!"

Shion looked down, "But you took too long! How long did you expect me to wait; how long do you expect me to keep fighting for."

Nezumi sighed, "I wanted you to wait until I was ready to return."

Shion stared at him angry, "You expected to much of me; I a scum and a horrible person."

Nezumi ignored what Shion had said as he muttered what he was thinking stupidly, "You seem … different for some reason."

Shion replied quietly, "Obviously after all that I went through ... 7 years can really change a person."

Shion turned his head and let go of Nezumi whose arms were now firmly wrapped around him. Shion walked over to a small rock with vine's draping down from it. He ripped two vines off and after testing their strength he braided his hair; and then used them to tie it to make sure his hair would stay neat. Surprisingly his hair was down past his waist. Once he was finished he slowly walked over to Nezumi and wiped the blood off of the older males face with his sleeve.

Nezumi said, "I thought you had a mental fear of blood and you go crazy from the sight of it."

Shion shrugged, "I got over it after being forced to kill."

Nezumi didn't reply, but instead decided to change the subject to something a little lighter, "Well, we better hurry up and leave. We've got quite a long journey ahead. They'll catch up to us soon if we're not quick enough."

Shion climbed up a tree and motioned for Nezumi to follow, but Nezumi couldn't believe how fast Shion was. Shion was jumping from tree to tree so fast that Nezumi could barely keep up.

Nezumi shouted to him, "Slow down, you're going too fast!"

Shion shouted back, "No! You hurry up! I don't want to get caught!"

As they were running through the trees Shion accidently landed on the edge of a branch and snapped it. He hit the ground with a thump. Nezumi jumped down, joking about the fact Shion had just fallen; until he noticed that Shion was actually unconscious. Nezumi ran and crouched down beside Shion. He picked him up and carried him on his back until he was sure he was out of the slave trader's area.

Nezumi found the ruins of what looked like a old town; he didn't like the feeling the place gave him, but he was sure it was probably safer than just setting Shion down out in the open. Since there were many different house still standing he decided to just pick one; at least they would have some clothing and a bed to use then. Luckily for Nezumi there was one in the very center of the town; that had a working well in the back yard so they were also able to get some water. He took Shion in and set him down on a bed. He began checking Shion's arms for any cuts. He took the pure black dress off of him. There was a huge cut up the side of Shion's chest so he cut the black dress and used it to bandage the huge wound that looked like it was caused by a knife. As he was bandaging the wounds, Shion woke up and leaped straight for Nezumi. He hugged him then noticed what he was doing and jumped away.

Nezumi asked quietly, "Um...Shion does your head hurt?"

Shion muttered, "No. I'm fine. I just didn't notice it was you and I was scared for a moment so i clung to the person close to me."

Nezumi smiled smugly, "Just admit it you missed me."

Shion walked up to Nezumi and pushed him down against the bed and climbed up on top of him. He kissed Nezumi on the lips passionately. Shion pulled away in tears, he thought he would be able to control his feelings but he couldn't.

Nezumi tried to calm him down by chanting over and over again, "Calm down; I'm not going anywhere."

Nezumi just held Shion as the younger continued to cry; all of his pent up emotions released all at once. He pulled him in closer shifting there positions and tightened his grasp on the younger trying to reassure the younger boy that he wouldn't be leaving.

Shion muttered into Nezumi's chest, "I missed you so much Nezumi. Why did you have to leave me? I had to go through all that pain alone; I didn't know what I could do the only time I ever had to run was when I had you."

Nezumi smiled and ran his hand through Shion's hair, "I promise that you won't be alone; we'll be together from now on. You won't have to be in pain anymore."

Shion clung to Nezumi and whispered, "Please stay with me."

Nezumi nodded, "I will, I promise."

Shion curled up on Nezumi's lap -who was leaning against the wall - and put his head on his shoulder and fell asleep. After 10 minutes of watching Shion sleeping peacefully Nezumi also fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this; I decided to not continue it because it seems to make a good oneshot. Although I have a few Omake's to put up later on.<strong>


End file.
